Act 22: Deep Within Tendou
Act 22: Deep Within Tendou is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash Synopsis The rangers are frantically panicing looking for Kyle. Ryu's headache begins to grow out of even Nero's control. Cassidy takes Ryu back to the dojo, and just as they reach home Nero's control over ryu becomes vanquished. When he notices, he becomes suprised that the "Parasite" has become that powerful so quickly and goes to retrieve it. Is he planing something? At their dojo, Juza Raizo tries to make small talk with Kaler, but he does not like it. Kaler decides to go find the Golden Tigerzord after being healed fully. He makes Raizo go fight the rangers and make sure they don't get in his way. Tendou begins to run to the dojo, fearful of something it seems. Cassidy and Ryu return to the dojo, but they are greeted with Nero blocking their way in. He challenges them and does his pre battle ritual of opening a wound to make it easier for the rangers to defeat him to make it more exciting. The two morph but they are no match for Nero, especially with Ryu being in so much pain. Raizo happens on Blake and Mae and challenges Blake to another fight. Blake tells Mae to continue the search for Kyle Meanwhile, Ginsui is performing the ritual to birth the most powerful zord of them all, the Silver Tigerzord. Feared by the Silver Ninjas, it's power is much greater than anything else. But its power was feared among many, as when Akuma created it, he made it serve him and it destroyed the other Zords. Ginsui plans on not only taming it and destroying their rivals, but using it to demand total control over the Silver Ninjas and the forest. When Feng realizes this she becomes as scared as Tendou was and goes to look for him. Kyle is being expierimented on by Kageryu. He wants to know more about the humans and why they don't submit everytime the Yamiryu attack them. Kyle replies "because they are resiliant, the one thing he can't comprehend." Nero makes quick work of Cassidy and Ryu. Kaku then comes out and fights Nero. While even at first, Kaku then overpowers him, Nero grabs Ryu's head and a roach comes off of himm. Nero decides he's had enough fun for one day and exclaims he's got what he wanted and know what he needs to know. Ryu's headache is gone, but he wonders what Nero meant. Cassidy, impressed by what Kaku starts to wonder: is Kaku the monster Fearryu revealed? They tell him about what happened to Kyle. Feng finds Tendou and they tell each other what is happening. Tendou is afraid of the Silver Tigerzord destroying everything like it did 400 years ago. In addition, he fears for Lina's life. Feng doesn't want to see the world destroyed again. Mae then finds Ginsui, a villain she's never seen before, performing the ritual. She thinks she can take him on, and takes him on. Batora and Horseface guard him and fight Mae. She is no match for them, and Ginsui, remembering what the older rangers did to his people in the war, He tells Batora and Horseface to keep her as bait to lure out the rest of the rangers, and they cast a Sleep Ninjitsu Technique on her. Kaku, Ryu and Cassidy try to think of a way to rescue Kyle. Meanwhile, Kageryu starts to make fun of Kyle for thinking that he could out-smart him. and laughs as he walks away Eventually, Ginsui is able to revive the zord, causing Mae to inquire what is going on when the technique wears off. He replies that she is about to witness the destructive power. The zord comes alive and Ginsui transforms it into the Silver Tiger Megazord, and uses it to destroy the forest. Raizo and Blake look up and are shot at by the zords missles, while Nero's dojo is knocked down and Kyle, Lina and Kageryu are shaken up along with the dojo. When He fires missles on Kaler's Dojo, it falls, killing him, much to Blenie's horror. The rangers' dojo is also destroyed by the zord causing it to fall on Ryu, Cassidy and Kaku as they barely escape, Blenie sees the Yamiryu Dojo down and runs to see if Lina is okay. As she leaves, missles fire at their dojo causing it to fall. Residents, Yamiryu and Silver Ninja alike run in fear as the zord destroys thier world. Tendou and Feng's worst nightmare is realized: The forest being destroyed by the Silver Tigerzord. Tendou goes to the only place that can help him now; the rangers. As Mae cowers in fear for the first time in her life, Ginsui continues his rampage. Blake, lost and disorentated looks for the team. Kaku, however notices that the zord does not look right. What is wrong with the zord? As soon as Ryu and Cassidy sift to the ruble though, Blenie comes. They think she is ther to fight but she is not. She tells them that she needs their help. What does she need? Debuts -Silver Tigerzord (Fake)